In joint replacement surgery the surgeon may be required to make several cuts through the bone to prepare the patient's bones for the prosthetic knee implant. Over the years, a multitude of instruments have been developed to assist the surgeon in accurately aligning the various cuts with reference to the anatomical axes of the patient's joint. Many of these devices are adjustable to permit the surgeon to position the instrument at an appropriate angle.